


Victim of Yourself

by RecordOfSealing



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Immortality, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecordOfSealing/pseuds/RecordOfSealing
Summary: After tricking Klug into preforming a spell, Aya finds himself in possession of the boy during a heavy storm. Looking for shelter Aya ends up meeting the dark mage known as Schezo Wegey. Things get rough at first but soon the two hit it off and bond over things no one else could ever understand.  Immortality.
Relationships: Ayashii & Schezo Wegey, Strange Klug & Schezo Wegey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Victim of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for how Schezo and Aya just... Talk like that. They use words as they once were, current times make it very easy to misunderstand. 
> 
> Schezo is in [this outfit](https://recordofsealing.tumblr.com/post/172154499157/im-gay-for-specifically-puyo-puyo-n-schezo-bring) because I love him in black.  
> Title is reference to song: [Soul Extract - Victim of Yourself ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyLm7q9pAkE)  
> Now you're a victim of conspiracy  
> Conjured up all on your own  
> Complacent failure of your fantasy  
> What can make you whole again?   
> 

"This is all I need, right? It was a pain to get some of this you know!” Klug whined to the demon as he set a backpack down full of supplies. “I had to _steal_ from Lemres..!" 

"Yes, everything is accounted for. I assure you that _your talent_ will perfect this ancient spell." 

The red book demon known as Ayashii smirked watching from over Klug's shoulder as the boy took items out of the backpack; including Lemres’ stolen special star-shaped candle.

"Ehehehe! No student in my class has ever solved an unfinished ancient spell before, especially one this complex. All will praise my genius mind!"   
  
Klug continued to set up the ritual, lighting the candles and adjusting every detail to be perfect as possible. The dark grumbling storm clouds began moving forward across the night sky slowly covering the bright full moon. Klug knew he had to act fast before any rain ruined either the ritual setup or get his books wet.  
  
Aya was grateful that such a prideful boy was the one who found his prison; mortals who craved to prove themselves were the easiest to manipulate and figure out. He really was helping the boy finish an unfinished spell, it just won’t be what Klug is expecting.

“Alright, it’s all done.” Klug wiped the dust off his hands and confidently flipped open the demon’s book. “Let us begin!”   
  
“Here’s the first half of the incantation followed by your additions.” Aya spoke as red glowing words magically began to write itself onto the once blank page. “This will require all your magic to perform.”

“Then I only have one shot at this..” Klug gulped nervously followed by letting out a deep breath looking up to the storm cloud covering his favorite constellations. “O-of course I’ll get it right first try!”

With that being said Klug adjusted his posture with one hand holding the red book and the other extended up to the sky with a purple magic circle forming at his palm. 

**" _Glittering stars high above_ **

**_Immortal eyes that witness all’_  
  
**Wind began to kick up causing Klug’s hat to fly off and ritual candles flickering out for the darkness around them. Both magic from Klug’s body and the surrounding forest began to flow to the magic circle.

**_‘Holders of ancient knowledge_ **

**_Gift me with your Soul’_ **

Klug let out a wince of pain as his muscles tighten throughout his body. Both his magic and body were being drained of energy but he had to keep going, to prove his might! He didn’t notice at all but behind him was Aya’s red spirit growing three times in size with a huge grin. Lightning flashed the entire sky followed by loud rumbles of thunder as rain began to drizzle down. 

**_‘My mind is now yours_ **

**_Make all those who look upon me_ **

**_Admire my newfound insight’_  
  
**This was Klug’s wish. To have talent that even the likes of Lemres would be in awe of. To be gifted by the stars magic and ancient knowledge no one else could comprehend.   
  
Aya’s giant spirit let out a mischievous laugh as the incantation met its end.

 ** _Vis Attrahendi!!”_  
  
**Klug called out causing a magical lightning strike down into the magic circle. Klug didn’t get a second of glory as the moment the lightning’s magic was absorbed his mind blacked out and his soul was swapped with the demon. His body's appearance magically changed in that moment too, messy hair now a burgundy red and with a signature flowing cape. 

The book dropped to the ground. Normally Klug’s soul is awake attached to the book but this time Klug’s soul was completely passed out within the tome. The ritual was a success.   
  
_Drip.._

 _Drip…  
  
_Dazed and breathing heavily with his head up to the sky, Aya felt the cold rain drip down onto his face. Crimson eyes gleamed as his hand slowly reached up to touch his wet cheek, he couldn’t help but have a satisfied grin beginning to form across his face. His mind had a spark of nostalgia.   
  
Why was the simple feeling of rain so exciting for him? How long has it been…? When was the last time he felt _anything?_

“Ahahaa…. Well now.” Aya finally spoke out between exhausted breaths.   
  
“ _Immortal eyes that observe all.._ ” He slowly reached down to the sleeping book at his feet and backpack set next to the ritual stone. “You got exactly what you asked for, brat.” He lightly chuckled, tossing the book into his backpack before it got too wet.  
  
Another flash of lightning followed by a loud rumble of thunder echoed throughout the sky, heavy wings bringing down harder rain than moments ago. Aya let out a light huff while looking around in place to see if there’s somewhere to go for shelter. He could see a rocky mountain area not far from the ritual site beyond some forest. Despite needing to get to Primp Town, he knew it would be best to get some shelter during the ongoing storm.  
  
Aya put the backpack strap on one side of his arm and took a step forward, only to feel a surge of muscle pain from his leg. “Ghh..!” He bared his fangs from the surprising pain. His vessel’s body was strained from the spell meaning now he had to deal with another long forgotten feeling; _pain_.

Feeling the rain intensifying he brushed off the pain best as he could and began to walk quickly to the forest, the trees giving coverage for both him and the backpack. His clothes were completely soaked. Once finding shelter he would have to make a fire to dry off. 

He kept a fast pace walking despite the pain, moving through the foliage quickly until suddenly his cape snagged onto a shrub. He was about to move on until he noticed the flowers blooming on the bush.   
  
Hydrangeas. 

Just like his strongest spell. They were purple hydrangeas and some had a slight fade of blue and pink. Once again his mind sparked with that nostalgic feeling. Aya’s hand gently touched one of the petals as his eyes stared longingly at the flowers until another rumble of thunder reminded him to not be wasting time like this.

It didn’t take much longer until he finally reached the end of the forest that met the mountain. There he could see a cave entrance not far off that was flowing with magical energy. Aya could also sense a dark energy lingering within the cave but that was no challenge for him to deal with if necessary.The rain's intensity was at its worst now, down pouring cats and dogs. Aya rushed in as a huge roar of thunder shook the mountain. 

The moment he stepped into the cave he realized why it was flowing with so much magical energy. Crystals. The walls were glimmering and producing light despite how dark a cave should be all thanks to the crystals. 

This gave Aya a moment to breathe, dropping the backpack to the side and taking his glasses off to wipe the lenses clean with his cape. His vessel was sore and was completely soaked, his messy hair looking like a wet cat.

“Who goes there!?” The white haired maged wearing all black emerged from the shadows pointing his clear sword out towards the intruder. “Expose yourself! Only a fool would enter the domain of Schezo Wegey!”  
  
“Ah, a Dark Mage.” Aya gripped his cape giving a half livid gaze down to the sword. The ancient magic pulsing out of the sword was alluring for the demon. “So you’re the source of that power.”

“Wh- Your body is so alluring… What is that power?” Schezo couldn’t figure out why the stranger who entered his cave had a vigorous energy similar to the cyan boy’s red arm. He could see the red spirit’s silhouette when lightning flashed the cave entrance. 

“What a shame.. If only you were the one to find my prison; _getting inside you_ would have been perfect.” Aya sneered at the missed opportunity. If only fate was fair to the demon _._ However, he could have use for that sword...

For once in Schezo’s life someone knew what he meant when he spoke; as Aya spoke in a similar way. Old ways of speaking are lost in modern time. They didn’t have to explain themselves or break the focus, the two knew what they meant. 

‘ _I desire that power_.’ Schezo and Aya thought at the same time about one another. 

“Such a tempting soul edging into my territory,” Schezo confidently spoke quickly getting closer, pointing his sword inches away from the demon’s face. “ _I want you!_ ”

“Convenient, as I crave your sword.” Aya placed a finger upon the tip of Schezo’s sword, leaning it down from his sharp grinning face. “And _my desire_ eclipses yours.” 

Aya instantly formed a magenta magic circle in his other hand quickly taking a step towards Schezo until-   
  
_His legs gave out.  
  
_“Wh-?!”  
  
Without any warning his vessel’s legs caused him to start falling, in the moment of panic the demon attempted to catch himself on Schezo and to his surprise; the mage actually reached out to catch him too.  
  
“What the hell?!” Schezo exclaimed begrudgingly letting the demon gently sink to the ground guided by his arms and body. “Don’t already be dying in my cave!” 

_This sucks_. This wasn’t a victory for Schezo. That just ruined the chance they had at an honorable duel for power. There’s nothing to be proud about if he just took the magic now without knowing if he would have won or lost against a foe with such a dominating aura.

“Tsk, _dying?_ Don’t make me laugh.” Aya breathed out. “ _I’m not granted such luxury._ ”

Schezo looked down at first confused with the remark but that soon turned to familiarity. He looked at the downpour outside and then back to the soaked demon. In a moment of kindness he decided what to do next. Grabbing the backpack that was set aside in one hand as he offered his other hand to the demon.

“Get up. Let us go to the fire.” Schezo looked away, not wanting to give eye contact. “You can get up, _right?_ ”

“...” Aya had to bite back the urge to slap Schezo’s hand away. “Yes..” After a moment to think about it he took Schezo’s hand letting out a growl of pain as he rose from his knees, his face blushing red. “Much obliged.”

Schezo guided his now guest deeper into the cave until they got to the huge cavern with all of his belongings. There was a musky smell that hit Aya’s nose. The cavern had a decent sized fire in the middle of the cave with logs to sit on, a shabby bed to the side, a freshwater stream to the other side coming from the wall and other personal belongings scattered throughout the cave floor. 

“One rule, don’t touch my things.” Schezo placed the bag against the log bench and picked up the firestick to make the fire bigger.

Aya sat down on the log bench, twisting and squeezing his cape to wring it out. He didn’t know what to say after that embarrassing excuse of an attack. 

He didn’t understand why Schezo was being nice to him now. 

He wanted to attack Schezo with full intention of stealing that sword. He knew Schezo wanted his power too, so why the change? Was there some sort of honor system he had? Either way all Aya could do now is accept it and go along with whatever comes of this. 

The crackling wood burning and rumbles of thunder were echoing through the cave, both the mage and demon were silent. Mutual embarrassment. Neither of them wanted to talk about what happened.   
  
Aya examined Schezo’s living conditions one more time, raising an eyebrow.

“Damn…” Aya spoke out to break the long silence, “ _You live like this?_ ”

“Y-yes! It’s a perfectly suitable home! Better than living in Pimp town or whatever!”

“Hm, I see.”

Aya gazed down at the flickering fire feeling his body finally start to dry off. He could hear Schezo’s steps getting closer to him. Instinctually he was prepared for a surprise attack and yet-  
  
“You never introduced yourself,” Schezo finally began to ask the demon, sitting down on the log bench next to Aya. “ _Who_ and _what_ are you?”

Aya felt relieved that Schezo didn’t show any ill-intentions, he had the chance to attack and yet the man just wanted to talk. That action alone made Aya more willing to open up to Schezo.

“ _Who and what?_ That’s the conundrum, isn’t it..?” Aya finally lifted his gaze giving Schezo eye contact, the mage now seeing the demon’s crimson eyes with cat-like slit pupils. 

“...?” Schezo raised an eyebrow, slightly confused by the mood of what he thought would be a quick answer.

“To be completely honest; I have long forgotten my true name.” The demon spoke somberly, nails digging into the bench. “The mortals have called me _Ayashii_ ; _Suspicious, Strange_.. So I’ve reclaimed that and go by Aya for now..” 

“HA! You actually use the name those fools call you? If I did that my name would be _Creeper_.” Schezo rolled his eyes at the thought. There was some comfort in knowing it wasn’t just him with such harsh nicknames that rooted from misunderstandings. “Though… I understand. Aya; if that’s how you wish to be called so be it.”

Aya gave a surprised look at Schezo’s remark, that he too was called odd things by the townsfolk. So it wasn’t just him. He never really minded being called Ayashii so compared to what Schezo’s called, he seemed lucky. It was also nice to hear someone else’s voice say his name in a positive tone. 

“As for what am I…? I’m an eternal soul; the half of a demon that was sealed away _forever_.” Aya’s right hand reached up to adjust his glasses, causing a shine. “I’m sure you have seen him. The boy with the red arm; Sig, he is the regenerated other half of the demon we once were.”

“You’re the other half of that boy..? That explains the immense power deep within his body... ” Schezo placed his hand under chin pondering, eyes staring up and down Aya’s body. “Actually, are you also using that rude brat’s body as a vessel? ” 

“Correct.” Aya nodded. “When he was young he found my _prison_ in the town library. Tonight I taught him how to do a spell, unknown to him, a spell that now allows me to possess his mind anytime I wish when he blacks out.”

“I see.. The boy is a fool to be messing with dark magic.” Schezo instinctually reached to touch the hilt of his sword. “Dark magic comes with huge consequences.”

“I’m curious about you; Schezo Wegey.” Aya grinned crossing his legs. “That means ‘ _The Gorgeous Man Who Defiles the Gods_ ’, correct?”

“H-how would you know that?!” Schezo jolted up in shock, looking away from the demon mildly flustered. No one has ever uttered out the meaning of his name in… _Forever? How long has it been?_

“It has been ages since I last heard that language but I am familiar with it.” Aya patted at the bench to invite Schezo back down. “That just means you’ve _also_ been in this world for quite a long time I take it?”

“You’re observant.” He sat back down letting out a sigh. “I don’t know how long it’s been. Days turn months, months into years and the only way I can tell time is when Satan’s causing trouble again. Being immortal has made... The concept of time meaningless.”

“Eyes that have seen all and yet any method keeping track of time is long forgotten. You are not alone with such a dilemma.”

Both couldn’t tell if this topic was depressing or well needed venting. It certainly caused emotions to front, that alone caused their chests to hurt. Thoughts they always had but never anyone to speak to about it.

“Earlier you mentioned _dying was a luxury_ … And that resonated deep within me.” Schezo spoke with wariness, excluding Lemres; he never really vented before. “Life or Death situations lose meaning; the only inconveniences involve the world, not my own well-being.”

“It feels as though time is frozen, yes? We can’t grow and yet we also can’t die even if we wanted to. All we can do is exist.”

“Yeah, honestly… It’s one of the reasons I desire the power of others.” Schezo never really had anyone to speak to about this subject, he hasn’t brought it up with Lemres yet, so Aya felt like someone he could tell this to. “When I take their inner magic, it feels as though I have grown. My body and mind aroused as I flow with more power. That ecstasy is the closest thing to feeling alive.”

“I understand that, I see nothing wrong with your method of growth. I’m also certain your body has endured a lot over time because of your desire for power.” Aya understood Schezo’s reasoning for taking magic, he craved the same when it came to his other half. He was no one to judge. “Any death phantom pains?”

“Not really, at least.. Not that I remember. Sometimes the memories do come back but it feels nothing more than a bad dream.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Perhaps that’s just how all memories are for us when it comes to _living_ for hundreds of years?”

For a moment Aya didn’t respond. Just had a small frown upon his face as he stared at the fire.

“I’ll be honest, Schezo. _I envy you_.”

“Huh? Envy of me? Why?”

“Despite how long I’ve existed in this world I haven’t _lived_ . I am centuries older than you but...Even this boy has _lived_ longer than me.” Aya’s voice slowly drifted to a sorrowful tone.

“Oh…” Schezo let Aya continue on. All he could do was feel empathy forming within his chest, an aching feeling he was not used to.

“For _thousands of years_ I was trapped within darkness that is the Record of Sealing. I could occasionally crawl out to observe the evolving world but...” 

Aya reached his right hand out slowly in the air.

“No matter how far my hand reached, no matter how loud I cried out; I was never allowed to experience life.” He then clenched his fist and lowered his arm in defeat.

“ _Aha_ ...The worst part of this all is; I _don’t even know what I did to deserve such a punishment_.” 

Aya then realized despite his broken grin, tears were starting to seep from his eyes. Quickly he tried to wipe away the blobs of tears beginning to seep down his cheeks. 

“I see.. What a cruel punishm-” Schezo’s eyes followed the demon’s hand movement only to reach the demon’s eyes. He then realized the demon’s sorrowful tears. ‘ _Shit! What do you do when someone’s crying?_ ’ Schezo thought to himself in panic. He didn’t know how to respond to any of this! That side of immortality was the exact opposite of his...

Schezo’s been having to live for what feels like centuries at an excruciating slow pace; doing whatever he could to experience growth. Now here is the fate he had avoided.. Being trapped for eons existing in darkness. 

Both the thought and seeing the demon’s tears _somehow_ unlocked a memory in Schezo’s mind; himself as a young teen reaching out to a giant ancient mirror; only for everything to become filled by darkness and hearing a menacing voice. 

_No!_

_That… Never happened? That’s not how his story began…_

_That must have been a past life, right? A different reality?_

_Who even is Schezo Wegey?  
  
_His body began to tremble at this awakening, his mind beginning to blend his current reality with this _previous life_. Schezo let out a warry laugh while rubbing his temples.

“Hah..! Listen, I.. I’m not one for such solace, but I’m truly sorry you were sentenced to such a cruel punishment. Thank you for telling me all this.” Schezo felt some tears forming in his own eyes too. “I _think..._ I narrowly escaped the same possible fate. I sincerely understand. My body aches for you.” 

“Is that empathy I’m sensing..? Do I honestly deserve that?” Aya gritted his teeth holding back a sniffle. “I’m a demon who entered your domain and then started to shed tears in front of you over my own curse. Personally I find that _pathetic_.”

“You’re not the only one crying. Even so-” Schezo breathed out, wiping away his own tears and then hesitantly offering out his hand to Aya. “Would you prefer crying in front of an ally instead?”

"Aha..Pray tell, is the _Gorgeous Man Who Defiles the Gods_ offering the gift of friendship?” He tittered, smirking as he wiped away his remaining tears. “Schezo Wegey as my _friend_ and _ally?_

In contrast to the hesitation he had earlier, Aya instantly nodded and shook Schezo’s offering hand.

“With pleasure.”

This was a weird experience for the both of them.

 _Friendship, empathy and dejection; both the demon and mage never had understanding of these concepts_. 

Two immortal beings found someone who would understand their struggles and pain. It’s better to be friends with the one you cried in front of.

“Excellent. I am yearning whatever comes of this partnership.” Schezo spoke in a tone that was much more positive in an attempt to lighten the mood. He would rather not talk about crying anymore.

“As am I,” Aya nodded, taking a moment to clean himself up from those tears. “When the occasion arrives and regain control of this vessel; I know where a demon like myself will be embraced.”

“I would like nothing more than that.” He turned to look back at the cave entrance, there was rumbling thunder but no more rain _._ “How much longer do you have before the boy is back?”

“Hmm…” Aya held the clock on his chest and looked down, frowning. “Not much longer. The boy is sure to wake up soon.” He turned that frown into a grin as he flapped the collar of his cape confidently. “Although! As opposed to last time, now I have plenty of opportunities to repossess his body~.”

“Ah, now would be best for you to leave.” Schezo stood up stretching his arms and back. “I don’t want that brat to wake up in my home. I would never hear the end of it from the townsfolk.” 

“Reasonable enough,” Aya nodded, standing up as he grabbed the backpack. “Tonight was fascinating, albeit embarrassing and emotional. Next time we meet; no more crying and let us have a Puyo match.”

“I concur! Just don’t fall before battle next time, _then you will be all mine!_ ” Schezo exclaimed, placing his sword tip to the ground and holding the hilt confidently. He gave one last good look at Aya’s face and had a small smile on his own face. Maybe this friendship thing could work? 

“I don’t plan to be falling into your arms anytime soon again.” Aya smirked, “You just stay out of trouble until then.”

“No promises there.”  
  
“Goodbye for now, Schezo Wegey.” The demon walked past Schezo waving his hand goodbye as he moved. The misty smell from the forest overtook his nose the moment he got to the grassy entrance. Sky was still dark but thankfully not a single drop of rain, only the droplets from the trees remained. 

“Goodbye, Aya.” Schezo gave a tiny wave back to Aya, once the demon was out of his sight he dragged himself over to his bed and flopped onto his back, arms crossed resting his head.   
  
He needed time to process tonight. He made a new friend; a demon who is sealed within a book, who just so happens to be the other half of Sig’s soul. Despite all that, the one thing that still has him confused is that memory. His origins? Yet it didn’t make sense with what he knew up until now. 

Maybe he could ask Sata-... _No_. Not even going to bother with that moron. All he could do for now is lay in bed and think about it by himself.

Aya continued walking in the direction towards the town, he knew this was the right way to go. He could sense his other half’s soul. He got to the point where he could see the town’s puyo shaped buildings, that then was the moment his time was up. His muscles tightened, he could feel the once firm grip his soul had on the body begin to slip. The backpack on his shoulder started to wiggle around; Klug’s purple spirit with a very upset face jolted into his body, slamming Aya’s soul in turn right back into the Record of Sealing. 

Back into his prison.  
  
“Wh…!?” 

Klug sputtered out in confusion, as though he jolted awake from a bad dream. 

“What did you do to me?! How long has it been?! Did the spell work!? Wh..Where’s my hat?! Answer me you stupid book!” 

At this point Aya didn’t want to answer any of those questions, he’s in the dark prison once again. He could slip out in his spirit form and confront the boy but honestly; he was tired from tonight. Technically tonight one of his first times ever _living life._

Schezo Wegey was now his ally, a person he could go to. That alone was a tiresome thought.

Klug continued ranting and raving for answers to no avail as he stumbled his way back to primp town.


End file.
